There are many instances where simulations of articles, such as stone blocks used for architectural purposes, are desirable. There are similar instances wherein the simulation of articles, such as aged artist""s canvas, are also desirable. Both of the above-mentioned simulations are desirable for aesthetic purposes and, heretofore, have been difficult to produce. It is to overcome the inability to provide aesthetically pleasing simulated stone blocks for use as decorative wall coverings as well as exterior finishing of architectural works that the present invention has been developed. It is also to overcome the inability to properly simulate an aged artist""s canvas, that is, a canvas showing cracks and aging, that the present invention has also been directed.
The present invention provides an article comprising a simulated stone block facing or veneer-like article suitable for use as a wall covering to simulate a stone block wall.
The present invention also provides a method for forming a wall covering article which simulates an aged stone block and the like.
The present invention further provides an article comprising an artist""s canvas suitable for simulating an aged artwork. Still further, the invention provides a method for providing a simulated aged artist""s canvas.
In accordance with important aspects of the present invention, simulated stone block wall covering articles and simulated artist""s canvas articles are provided wherein a substrate comprising a fabric panel and the like is coated with a composition, such as gypsum wallboard plaster or joint compound, the plaster or joint compound is allowed to completely harden or to harden to a degree which will not result in any flow or sloughing off of the material from the substrate so that the substrate may be manipulated or folded temporarily to create cracks and crevices in the surface of the article to simulate an aged stone block or an aged artist""s canvas, for example.
The present invention also provides a method for providing simulated stone block wall coverings or veneers formed by pre-shaped panels of a substrate of a flexible fabric which is coated with a hardenable thixotropic composition, such as gypsum wallboard plaster or joint compound, which composition is allowed to substantially xe2x80x9csetxe2x80x9d or dry followed by manipulating or folding the substrate to simulate cracks, crevices and chipped corners, for example.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the invention, a method is provided for producing a simulated aged artist""s canvas characterized by a flexible substrate to which the aforementioned composition is applied and allowed to set or harden to a degree which will allow the substrate to be temporarily folded to generate cracks or crevices on the face of the canvas to simulate an aged canvas.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the above-mentioned aspects of the invention together with other superior features upon reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawings.